backtoschool1drpfandomcom-20200214-history
School Then Nando's (Para)
Para Summary After meeting and deciding to become friends, Elizabeth Quinn and Niall (as Nick Hewitt) decide to have a pigout at Nando's. Para The day had started out like any other, for Elizabeth. She had awoken with the sun and did her daily morning jog. She liked to go out when there weren’t many people around, so that she could feel less self-conscience about herself. Once her jog was finished, she hit the showers and went through her morning regimen: brushing of her teeth, combing and styling of her hair, getting dressed and putting on makeup. After finishing with those things, she headed back for her room and put on her thickest coat; along with a scarf and beanie, grabbed her purse and school bag and was off to her first class of the day. *~Eight hours later~* The teacher was rambling on about something involving the Civil War, but Elizabeth hadn’t been paying any attention. She hadn’t bothered to eat anything at lunch that day, since she was scheduled to meet with her new friend Nick after school for lunch at Nando’s. She had been too busy putting together her new acapella group anyway, so it wasn’t that much of a big deal to her. Hearing her stomach grumbled, she placed her hands on her stomach and made a face, when she saw a girl staring at her with a disgusted look on her face. “What? Never heard a sound like that before?” She whispered in defense and it made the girl turn her head back to the teacher. She let out a sigh of relief once the school bell rang and quickly left the classroom with her things, heading for her locker. She put her unwanted things away and then hurried out of the school, before making it to Nando’s. Once she was there, she looked around for any sign of Nick and didn’t see him yet, so she went inside and saved them a seat. It was getting easier for the Irish lad to pretend to be someone else. After pretending to be Nick for three consecutive days, he doesn’t find it as hard. With the casual slip of the tongue, he thinks he’s been doing alright so far. He just hopes no one finds out soon enough. He was enjoying this too much. Hearing the real opinions of people about him and the lads were going great so far. Seeing that there were a lot of fans in this school, he was glad their management has chosen this particular school. The blonde didn’t really listen in class, he never did. So after the bell rung, he immediately stood up, grabbed his things and headed outside of the classroom immediately. Opening up his locker, he placed all his things he didn’t need and shut it immediately. He slung his backpack on his right shoulder and headed towards the exit of the school. Nando’s here he comes! Standing outside the restaurant, he waited for Elizabeth. Looking around, he saw the girl already seated down inside. Pushing the doors open, he was greeted by the waiters and waitresses as if they knew him. Which they did, but he wouldn’t acknowledge that fact. “Hey, Elizabeth. I didn’t know you’d be here earlier than me, if I had known I would’ve come here sooner,” he said, pulling back the chair before sitting down. “So, what do ya want to eat?” Elizabeth looked up from her phone, when she heard all of the cooks and waiters at the restaurant exclaim and welcome someone. She raised an eyebrow and then saw that it was Nick. He obviously came there a lot. She chuckled a bit at the thought and then sat up a bit in her spot, smiling to him. She heard what he said and then shook her head a bit. “Oh, I haven’t even been here that long. I promise.” She said softly and then got comfortable in her chair. Hearing him ask what she wanted to eat, she made a face and then quickly grabbed a menu. “I actually have no clue. I haven’t even looked.” She said shyly and laughed a bit, before reading over the foods. “What do you usually get here?” She added and then looked back up to Nick with a bigger smile on her face. She tilted her head to the side and watched him for a bit, instantly thinking about how much he looked like Niall Horan. The lad just nodded his head with a smile as Elizabeth told him that she hadn’t been there that long. “Great! I didn’t want you to be waiting, that would’ve been bad for both of our sakes,” he said, followed by a laugh. Shaking his head he grabbed a menu. He had no idea why he did, he already knew what to order from the start anyway. Opening up the menu, he looked over the food. Seeing that there weren’t any changes in the menu, he looked up from her and tilted his head to the side. “What makes you think I go here?” he said, chuckling nervously. “Well, I usually just order their most famous dish. Bandwagoner right here,” he joked, as he shut the menu close. From the side of his head he can see the girl looking at him. Great, she’s probably thinking of how much I look similar to Niall again. Elizabeth laughed at what Nick said and nodded her head in agreement. “I haven’t had a bite to eat all day. My stomach is trying to murder me for not feeding it sooner.” She said and smiled, before putting full attention to the menu. She wanted to make sure that she looked over every square inch of it, before making a decision on what to eat. She usually wasn’t picky, but she didn’t come to this place very often. Realizing that she was staring at him, Elizabeth quickly looked down to her menu again. She figured that he probably got a lot of looks like that, since there were a lot of One Direction fans in their school. She didn’t want to freak him out, so she just stayed quiet about the whole thing. It must’ve been really hard for him to come to a school like this and then become constantly bombarded with questions on why he looked so much like Niall Horan. Hearing the boy, she smirked a bit. “Well, I only guessed that you come here a lot, because everyone that works here welcomed you.” She said and laughed, before thinking about becoming a bandwagoner herself. “Hm… I’m gonna trust you when you say that their special is good. But, I’m gonna try something else.” She said and nodded, before closing her menu and placing it in front of herself on the table. The blonde lad nodded his head in agreement and looked back at the girl he was with. “With your staring, I might melt. Take a picture, love. It’ll last longer,” he joked, shaking his head before he stood up. “‘m jokin’, please don’t get mad at me,” he apologized, as his forehead scrunched a little bit. “So, what are ya orderin’ then?” he asked, leaning on the table before he walked up to the counter. Once she had told him her order, he walked to the counter as the cashier greeted him once again. “Oh, hello Niall, didn’t think you’d be here today. Do you guys have a show tonight?” the cashier asked. He looked over to Liz and hoped she didn’t hear what the cashier had said. “Hey, mind not calling me Niall as long as ‘m not with the other boys? It’s a long story, so don’t mind askin’ what it’s about,” he whispered as she nodded. The Irish lad gave the cashier a smile and a nod as soon as he grabbed the tray of their orders. “Thanks a whole lot,” he said before walking back to the table. “So here ya go,” he told Elizabeth as soon as he reached the table. “Here’s your order and here’s mine,” he said, before sitting down. “So, what do ya want to talk about?” At the mention of her staring making Nick melt, Elizabeth’s face turned a bright red from embarrassment. Had she really been staring for that long. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to…” She said nervously and then covered her cheeks with her hands. She then heard him say that he had been joking, so she shook her head to him. “No, I’m not mad love. Just embarrassed is all.” She added and laughed a bit. Noticing that he was going up to the counter to order, she quickly told him what she wanted. She nibbled on her lower lip and then got out her wallet from her purse, placing some money in the middle of the table. Once he came back with their food, she pointed to it. “There’s some money. I told you that I was going to treat us to food and you paid for it.” She said softly. She then took her tray and then placed it down in front of her, giving him a cheesy smile. “Thank you, kind sir.” She added, before taking a couple of bites of the food, after he had sat down and got situated. Hearing his question, Elizabeth shrugged a bit and then looked over his face. “Well… We could be random and talk about things like… Unicorns, carrots and maybe the weather. Or we could be COMPLETELY random and talk about how unicorns EAT carrots during bad weather.” She said and then grinned a bit, shaking her head. “But, I think that I’m going to go a little more on the normal route and ask what things you’re interested in.” She giggled a bit and then took a sip of her water. Notes *''Italics are Nick's'' *Normal text are Elizabeth's *Unfinished because of Hiatus reasons Category:Para Category:Pair Para Category:Nick Para Category:Elizabeth Para Category:Unfinished Para